


Attempting Romance

by lilyseyes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 19:55:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyseyes/pseuds/lilyseyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus makes an attempt to be romantic for his lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attempting Romance

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kinky Kristmas 2011.   
> Beta'd by Sevfan

* * *

Severus Snape fastened his cloak, casting a nonverbal Warming Charm on it as he stepped out the huge oak doors of Hogwarts castle. Striding across the courtyard, Severus took in the clear sky and the biting wind, wondering why he'd even responded to such an absurd invitation, let alone agreed to it. A pair of Thestrals stood waiting, their breath visible as they snorted and shook their heads, jangling the harnesses they wore. Behind them stood an elegant open sleigh, annoyingly devoid of his errant lover. 

A parchment note appeared in front of him as Severus reached for the carved handhold. 

__

Severus,  
Make yourself comfortable and enjoy the ride.  
HJP

Snorting, Severus shook his head at himself for having agreed to this folly. Harry seemed to be determined to interject romance into their lives, no matter how disagreeable it was. Settling himself in the sleigh, Severus kept his hand securely on his wand as he arranged the rich green and silver blanket over him, tucking it around his legs. Thick and warm, Severus leaned back as the Thestrals tossed their heads and started off across the snow-covered lawns.

The lap robe molded around his legs, Lethifold-like, and only the reassuring feel of Harry's magical signature embedded in it kept Severus seated. He almost missed the first touch of the invisible fingers at his ankles as he willed himself to relax. His lips twitched as Severus rearranged himself, glad to see that Harry had inherited something of Lily's abilities at Charms. The _hands_ started at his calves, massaging tired muscles, before becoming lighter, more sensual touches as they moved up his legs in tandem.

Allowing his head to fall back against the ornately carved wood, Severus let his legs fall open as he reached to adjust his hardening cock. Harry knew how he loved to be touched, had learned the strokes and places that excited Severus the most, using it to his advantage to make Severus lose control. The robe's manipulation continued up his legs, finding that spot behind his knee that made him quiver and wrenching a groan out of Severus. He was immensely glad that he'd decided to go traditional tonight as the 'hands' moved up to his inner thighs. 

Just as the erotic touch feathered along his perineum, the sleigh slid to a stop in front of a small tent, pitched on a ledge above the lake. Severus ground his teeth against the urge to curse Harry as he wrapped the blanket around him and stepped out of the sleigh. It was only two steps to the entrance and Severus did his best, with a throbbing erection, to swoop inside. 

Severus stopped short just inside the large wizard's tent as his eyes landed on Harry sprawled on a mound of pillows next to a crackling fire. His lover was naked, skin glowing in the firelight as Harry slowly stroked his cock. 

"How was your sleigh ride?" Harry asked him, grinning.

Dropping the enchanted lap robe, Severus stalked forward, his wand in hand. A nonverbal spell Banished his clothing to a neat pile in the corner. Harry's hungry eyes followed him as he moved up his body, Severus' cock twitching.

"The trip was delightful, however, the lap robe, like you, was a bloody tease!"

Harry's chortle of laughter turned into a moan as Severus straddled his thighs and leaned forward, purposely allowing their cocks to brush. "Perhaps I should exact some retribution for your teasing." 

Diving in to devour that delectable mouth, Severus pressed Harry into the pillows. Severus had special plans for this night, and there was nothing more motivated than a Slytherin with a goal to attain. Harry arched and reached up to thread his fingers into Severus' hair, returning his kiss with enthusiasm. Cupping his face, Severus eased back and gentled the kiss before nipping at Harry's bottom lip. His lips trailed down, tracing Harry's jawline back to his throat, feeling the vibration of each delicious noise Harry made. 

His mouth never left Harry's skin as Severus nuzzled, licked, and sucked his way across the nearly hairless chest. Moving backwards, Severus continued to lick down the flat plane of Harry's abdomen, rubbing the tip of his nose through the dark treasure trail that led to the nest of crisp curls surrounding Harry's cock. Harry tried to thrust upward to get Severus to suck his cock, fingers tightening in Severus' hair as he pulled back slightly, pausing to swipe his tongue across the tip. Severus shifted to brace his hands against the slender hips, holding them still as he licked down thick vein on the underside of Harry's cock. Lifting his head, Severus took in the flush that stained Harry's chest and throat, the brilliant eyes dilated with desire. His lips curved upward in a triumphant smirk as he dislodged Harry's fingers and sat back.

"Severus!" Harry groaned in frustration, trying to buck upward.

"Turn over, Harry," Severus said huskily, smiling at the alacrity with which Harry rolled over. "Get up on your knees."

Pausing only to press a small jar of lubricant into Severus' hand, Harry scrambled into position. As he curled his fingers around the jar, Severus smiled when he recognized the lubricant he had brewed himself just days ago. Severus ran his hand down the lean back, shifting to kneel behind Harry, allowing his eyes to feast on the sensuous picture Harry made. Carefully, Severus dipped the fingers of his other hand into the lube, slicking up his fingers. Severus spread Harry's cheeks, swiping his tongue down the cleft of Harry's arse, loving the musky scent and taste of his Harry. The feel of soft skin under his lips was as intoxicating as the sounds Harry made as Severus circled the puckered opening. Curling his tongue, Severus stabbed the entrance as Harry pressed back, his speech almost incoherent with desire, and Severus' cock throbbed with arousal. 

Severus eased back slightly; still lapping, he slowly pressed inward with his thumb and then added a finger. Harry rocked slightly, trying to encourage Severus to hurry. Working fingers and tongue in tandem, Severus stretched Harry as quickly as he could. Severus curled his finger and brushed against the bundle of nerves inside, causing Harry to cry out as his muscles clenched, sliding in a second finger, and then a third, as Harry encouraged him to hurry. 

Keeping a hand on Harry's hip, Severus quickly slicked up his cock and pressed it through the guardian muscles slowly. The tight heat closed around him as Severus sheathed himself, hissing at the perfection of being buried deep in Harry's arse. Pulling back until only the head of his cock was still inside, Severus snapped his hips forward hard, smirking as he brushed Harry's prostate, reducing Harry to a writhing mass. Repeating his actions, Severus grasped Harry's hips with both hands as he thrust forward.

"Bloody hell, Severus!" Harry groused. "Just fuck me!" 

Ignoring him, Severus kept up his steady rhythm until the brat began to clench his muscles around Severus' cock. His control snapped and Severus plunged deeply, over and over, feeling Harry stiffen beneath him. Severus could only feel the heat of the muscles surrounding him and the building of his climax; groaning, it exploded, sending waves of pleasure through him. He buried himself deep as he filled Harry with his release, bending forward to kiss the back of Harry's neck. 

Severus managed to collapse to the side, turning Harry towards him before Summoning the lap robe to cover them. The tingle of a Cleaning Spell told Severus that Harry had taken care of that detail, even as he tucked his face into the hollow of Severus' throat. The sigh of post-coital bliss feathered across Severus' damp skin, drawing a smile.

"So you liked the choice for a romantic Christmas Eve celebration?" Harry murmured, clearly pleased with himself.

Severus snorted. "A smelly old tent in the middle of a frozen meadow is romantic?" 

"Git!" Harry smacked him on the chest. "A lovely moonlit sleigh ride and making love by the fire seemed romantic to me!"

It was, but Severus wasn't going to admit it. He silently Summoned the gift he'd brought from his robes. "Slytherins believe that a carefully thought out and procured gift can be very romantic as well. Father Christmas was Slytherin, you know."

Harry went still in his arms. "Father Christmas never visited me…"

Severus tilted Harry's chin with the tip of a finger. "Of this, I am well aware. I was hoping you would allow me to be your Father Christmas for the rest of our lives." 

Bringing out the green velvet box, Severus flipped it open to reveal the silver and gold bonding rings he'd chosen. Harry gasped, reaching out with a trembling finger to trace the fine details of the interwoven metals.

"Oh, Severus! They're lovely!" Harry breathed. "Yes…oh, _YES_!"

"Happy Christmas, my heart."

Severus made sure the rings were secure before he allowed Harry to show him just how _romantic_ he thought Severus was.

* * *


End file.
